The Power Within
by Lmv16
Summary: Jamie had known the Power Rangers all her life, although she didn't know who they were until she herself had to become one. Now with three of her friends leaving, to be replaced with three new Rangers, Jamie must learn what it means to be a Power Ranger, and maybe even fall in love? Tommy/Kimberly Adam/OC
1. The Megaladon Coin

_**So I should have written this a long-ass time ago. Well, I started to, and then my laptop broke and I lost it, so now I'm re-writing it, on my new laptop! I asked, and several of you said you WOULD read an Adam/OC story if I wrote one, so thank you to BigBangVIP, MusicLovingPunkAnimeGirl, thunderyoshi, and Autumn CanterNot for the encouragement. I also would like to point out an Adam/OC story that I found called Beginner, so if someone would like to encourage GenkiPlus to update, and I encourage you all to read it, as it's pretty awesome so far. Okay, on to the story!**_

Jamie knew that Angel Grove was not always as active as it was now. Once the Power Rangers showed up, it was kind of impossible to call the small city 'quiet.' But still, the girl really didn't mind all that much; the city could use a little exciting action, even if a building got destroyed every once and a while.

Now, some of you may be asking, "is Jamie one of the Power Rangers?" and the answer is no, she isn't. At least, not yet. Did Jamie _know_ who the Power Rangers are? No, she doesn't, although she was friends with them, even if she didn't know it.

And so our story starts, towards the middle of Sophomore year. It was her sixteenth birthday, and as a gift, Jamie had been given a silver coin with a giant shark on it from her mother, along with a necklace. Her little brother, a Freshman, had given her a surprisingly cute outfit, a silvery-gray shirt and some cute shorts, which she wore to school that day.

The coin, apparently, had a story behind it. Centuries ago, a women who had possessed the coin, along with six others with similar coins, used the coin to help save the world. The woman gave the coin to her first-born daughter on her sixteenth birthday, which started the tradition. With a shrug, Jamie had slipped the coin onto a keychain, and attached it to her keys

At school that day, everything seemed be going pretty normally. A couple people walked up to her to say happy birthday as she walked to her locker, opening the metal door once she reached it. She was just taking a textbook out of her backpack and stuffing it into her locker when something rammed into her.

"Happy Birthday, Jamie!" it was Kimberly, Jamie's best friend. As usual, the brunette was wearing mostly pink, which really didn't surprise Jamie. Although, the blonde really couldn't judge; she tended to wear mostly silver.

"Hey, Kim, love you too," Jamie laughed, returning the hug that Kimberly had ambushed her with. Finally pulling back, Kimberly smiled, and then reached over a plucked a long, curly hair off of Jamie's shoulder.

"You're finally sixteen!" Kimberly exclaimed, before a look of sentimentality came over. "My little baby is growing up!"

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Kim, you're only three months older than me."

"And don't you forget it!"

Jamie laughed. And then she groaned when Kimberly dug a wrapped box out of her backpack. "Kim, I told you I didn't need any presents this year!"

"Like that's gonna stop me from getting my best friend a birthday gift!" Kimberly shoved the silver-wrapped gift into Jamie's hands. It was small, like a jewelry box. Glancing up at Kimberly, Jamie tore off the silver wrapping, and gasped at the contents of the box. Nestled in velvet, was an ankle bracelet, which perfectly matched the necklace her mother had given her.

"Kim, it's beautiful. Thank you," Jamie threw her arms around her best friend in a hug. "It perfectly matches the necklace my mom gave me, did you two plan this?" Jamie crouched down to put on the ankle bracelet.

"Yeah, we did. I even helped your brother pick out that outfit. It's just as cute on you as I thought it would be," Kimberly grinned, proud of herself.

"I thought this was too cute for Aiden to have picked out himself," Jamie mussed, before smiling at Kimberly. "Seriously, Kim, thank you. You really didn't have to."

Kimberly slung an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "I wanted to. Happy Birthday, Jay." Jamie smiled.

—-

"I sense that the Megaladon Power Coin is back!" Lord Zedd breathed in deeply, reveling that the lost Power Coin was found. "Goldar!"

A golden lion with wings came forward, eager to please his master. "Yes, your lordliness?"

"Ugh, Go down there and find the Silver Power Coin," Zedd instructed. Waving his Z-staff, he managed to zero-in on the coin's location. All it showed was a silvery-gray backpack. "Stupid thing," he grumbled. Waving his staff again, Lord Zedd was able to zoom out, picturing the owner of the bag.

It was a girl, with blonde curly hair down to her mid-back, and brown eyes, a shade of brown that reminded most people of sunlight streaming through a whiskey bottle. She had on a pair of blue-jean shorts, and a silvery-gray shirt.

"If you can't bring me the coin, then bring me that girl. If there was one thing that Rita Repulsa ever did right, it was create an evil Ranger, although her spell was obviously too weak," Lord Zedd laughed menacingly, happy with his new plan.

"Right away, Lord Zedd!" with that, Goldar rounded up some putties and left for Earth.

—-

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, and included Kimberly somehow getting the entire cafeteria to sing Happy Birthday to her during lunch. By the end of it, Jamie's face was completely red. But anyways, the day was normal. Until her walk home.

Aiden had to stay behind to work on a group project, leaving Jamie to walk home alone. She knew Kimberly and some of her other friends would be at the Youth Center, but she had to Skype call her father. It wasn't something she necessarily enjoyed, as the man had randomly decided one day to divorce Jamie's mother, who had thought she was in the perfect marriage. Turns out the man had been cheating on her with a woman he met up with during his supposed work trips to New York. He was still with this woman, and, needless to say, neither Jamie or Aiden had ever forgiven their father for doing such a thing to their mother. Which was why, every time Jamie had to talk to her father, she made sure to have an excuse ready to get out of it as quickly as possible.

Seeing as it was a shorter route, the blonde tended to cut through the park to get home. As she was walking, however, creatures that she only recognized because of the news suddenly popped up all around her. They were gray and humanoid, with an X in the middle of their chests. Brown eyes widening, Jamie looked all around her, but no one was there to help her.

As the creatures came closer to her, Jamie slunk down into a defensive position. She didn't know how to fight, not really, but she was a soccer player, so at least the girl knew how to kick. But still, there was too many of the creatures for her, and Jamie soon found herself on the ground, having been tossed there by one of them.

As the gray creatures got closer to her, Jamie tried to back away from them, an action only made harder by the fact that she was on the ground.

"Stay away from me!" she demanded, although the creatures didn't listen. Closing her eyes, Jamie waited for one of them to grab her, but it never came.

"Get away from her!" the voice was feminine, and it only took a moment to realize that it was Kimberly. She, and five other teenagers that Jamie considered to be her friends, had all appeared in front of her, and were fighting off the gray creatures. Directly in front of Jamie was Kimberly, with her boyfriend Tommy nearby. Behind her was Billy, a nerdy boy that had only recently gotten into karate. Near Billy was Jason, a guy who loved karate more than life, it seemed, and Zack, a hip-hop dancer, was near Jason. Lastly was Trini, a beautiful Asian woman, and Kimberly's other best friend.

"What do the putties want with Jamie?!" Tommy had exclaimed, kicking a putty away from him, and then going to help Kimberly when four of them ganged up on her.

"Funny you should ask that, White Ranger!" suddenly another creature appeared, this one a golden lion with wings. "How about you hand over that coin, girly?"

Jamie's eyebrows furrowed. "Coin? What coin? I have a quarter, if that's you want!" she exclaimed, pushing a putty off of her.

"She doesn't have a Power Coin, Goldar!" Jason yelled. He moved in front of Jamie protectively, as if shielding her from the newly named Goldar.

Goldar laughed, "Yes she does! My Lord has sensed it, the Megaladon Coin has resurfaced!"

"The Megaladon coin?" Zack questioned, tipping his head to the side. They had defeated the last of the putties, but Goldar didn't seem too concerned with that fact.

"I remember reading about that coin in the Command Center archives," Billy mentioned. "It's passed down from mother to daughter, and has been for centuries," he explained.

"Wait," Jamie dug into her backpack, pulling out the silver coin her mother had gifted her with that morning. It did indeed have a Megaladon on it, a species of shark that had thankfully gone instinct thousands of years ago. "Is this what he's looking for?"

"Hand it over, girly!" Goldar demanded.

"You're not getting your hands on that coin!" Tommy stood next to Jason, protecting the girl from the winged lion in front of her. "Kim, get her to the Command Center!"

"Right!"

Hurrying over to her best friend, Kimberly grabbed her arm.

"Kim, what the hell is going on?!" Jamie demanded, clutching the silver coin in her hand tightly.

"Just trust me, Jay," with nothing else said, Kimberly touched a button on the side of the bracelet around her wrist. Jamie had noticed it before, on Kimberly and the others, but had never questioned what it was. Suddenly, Jamie was no longer on the ground, instead she was swept up in a silver streak, next to Kimberly's pink one, and they landed a moment later in a room that Jamie could only assume was the set for a Star Trek movie.

"Where are we?" Jamie asked, looking around at all the panels in the room. "How did we get here, what the hell is going on?!"

"You have nothing to fear, Jamie," the sudden behind her made Jamie freeze. "Kimberly made the correct choice in bringing you here."

Slowly turning around, Jamie was met with a large tube, a head floating in the middle of it. Jamie's eyes widened.

"What…" she broke herself off, unsure of how to continue.

"I am Zordon of Eltar, and I assure you, I am only here to help."

Reaching behind her, Jamie grabbled around for Kimberly, only for her hand to smack onto something hard.

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Ouch!"

Jamie turned with a yelp, only to be met with a little robot. It had a golden domed head, arms and legs, and its body was golden, with a red lightening bolt in the center of his chest.

"You don't have to be scared of him, Jamie," Kimberly stepped up next to her, "That's Alpha. He helps Zordon run the Command Center.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Jamie demanded for the third time.

"Explaining it isn't the easiest thing in the world," Turning again, Jamie found Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy standing at the entrance to the Command Center.

"Please try, I'm so confused," Jamie begged.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other, and then Tommy stepped up.

"We're the Power Rangers. And the coin you have in your hand will allow you to become one, too."

"Me? A Power Ranger?" Jamie let out a laugh. "You've got to be joking."

"We're not," it was Billy who spoke this time. "The coin, where did you get it?"

Jamie furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at the coin in her hand. "My mom gave it to me this morning. She said it belonged to a woman a couple centuries ago who used it to save the world, and then gave it to her daughter on her sixteenth birthday. It's been passed from mother to daughter ever since. Why? If my mother knew what this coin would do, why would she give it to me?"

"I have a feeling that she didn't even know what it was, probably thought it was just an old family heirloom," Billy mussed. "I read about it in the archives, the woman who owned it was one of the original Power Rangers who had locked Rita in her dumpster on the moon."

"Rita?" Jamie asked weakly. This was all becoming too much for her.

"That is correct, Billy. Because the Silver coin was one that chose the human, when it chose the person who would wield it, it also chose a very strong blood-line, and insured that only people of that line would be able to use the coin. Jamie, you are the only one that the coin will accept, and allow to morph," Zordon said, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I am not apart of some super-strong blood-line. My grandmother was a housewife, and my mother is a kindergarten teacher. I'm a soccer player, for god's sake, I don't even know how to fight!" Jamie protested.

"We can teach you!" Tommy replied.

Jamie sighed, and buried her head in her hands. "Look, I'm not a Power Ranger. Can I please go home, now? I'm supposed to be Skyping my dad right now, and as much as I hate that activity, he'll throw a fit if I don't talk to him today." She set her coin on top of the control panels.

"Jamie," Kimberly placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You won't be alone, you know. We'll help you."

Jamie looked at her friend, and then back up at Zordon. "Can I please go home?"

"Of course. You can think about it for a few days, but please don't take too long, Jamie, the world may not wait that long." Without another word, a silver light enveloped Jamie, swiftly taking her away from the Command Center.

"Well, now what do we do?" Trini asked, looking up at her mentor.

"We give her time to process what has happened, and what is going on," Zordon said, looking down on his Rangers.

"Yeah, remember, we didn't really believe it at first, either," Zack said, reminding his team of their first time to the Command Center over a year ago.

Billy picked up the silver coin, running his thumb over the carving of the ancient shark. "We should give her a few days, and return her coin to her. If she's truly the only one who can use it, then she's probably the only one who can keep it safe."

The others all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Jamie landed pretty close to her house, hidden by a few trees so no one would see her suddenly appear. It was still light out, but Jamie assumed it wouldn't stay that way for much longer. Shaking her head, Jamie walked into her house. The only one home was her mother.

"Jamie? Is that you, honey?"

"Yeah, mom, it's me. I'm gonna go Skype dad, and then do my homework," Jamie replied as she went up the stairs to her room.

Jamie's mother was silent for a moment; she didn't like that her kids kept in contact with their father any more than they did, but he would throw a fit if they didn't, and had threatened a couple times to take her to court for sole custody if she didn't have them contact him. So, even though both Jamie and Aiden would rather stay with their mother, they didn't want to make her go to court for that asshole. Once they turned eighteen, they never had to speak to him again.

"Okay, sweetie! Dinner should be done by the time Aiden is home," she eventually called, and Jamie frowned, before continuing up the steps.

After an agonizingly long call to her father (he tried to get her to come visit him in New York, but Jamie was able to claim school work as a way to get out of it. For now.), she finally got to work on her homework. She was only halfway done by the time she got called down to dinner.

The next morning, Jamie faltered only a few feet from her locker. Kimberly and Trini were standing by it, looking for her. She contemplated just turning around and leaving, but then Trini spotted her.

"Jamie!" The two girls bee-lined towards her, giving Jamie no time to run.

"Hi, guys," the blonde murmured. She raised a hand to grip at her backpack strap, nervously wishing that Aiden were there. They probably wouldn't talk about Ranger stuff with her brother around.

"Are you okay? After yesterday, I mean," Kimberly asked. The brunette looked worried for her friend, although in this situation, who wouldn't?

"I- I'm fine," Jamie said. Her eyes shifted between the two, and then went to the ground. She moved past them towards her locker, hoping to make a quick escape.

"We're glad," Kimberly said. She shared a look with Trini. "Look, we're sorry about yesterday, but what Zordon said is true. The silver coin chose you, and if even Lord Zedd is after it, then it must be powerful. You're the only one who can harness that power."

"Because that totally makes it sound less daunting." Jamie opened her locker and started to switch out the textbooks and folders she would need. "Look, I get that you guys save the world on a daily basis, but I can't do that. I'm a soccer player, for God's sakes, it's not like I would be much good in a fight."

"We can train you!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Jason and Tommy can train you," Trini fixed, glancing over at the brunette. "please, Jamie, just think about it." Picking up the blonde's hand, Trini pressed something hard and small into her palm. "But don't take too long." With that, Trini grabbed Kim's arm and led her away. Once they were gone, Jamie glanced down at her hand. It was the Power Coin that she'd left at the Command Center the day before. She sighed.

It was later that same day while Jamie was walking home when Goldar appeared again. But it wasn't putties that accompanied him this time.

"Hello again, little girl!" the lion monster exclaimed. He waved his arms around crazily as he talked. The monster next to him was weird looking, but still scary. It had a large body, and was reminiscent of a bear. This bear, however, could talk.

"Is this the one, Goldar?" his voice was deep and menacing.

"Yes!" Goldar growled. "Now take her!"

"Yes, sir!" the bear jumped forward, intent on grabbing Jamie and making off with her. He landed in front of her easily and made to grab her.

"Power bow!"

Suddenly, an arrow appeared, hitting the bear and knocking him away from Jamie. She fell back, surprised.

"Jamie!" The Pink Ranger was suddenly there, along with Rangers of five other colors; red, blue, black, yellow, and white. It was easy for Jamie to figure out who was who. The Pink Ranger, Kimberly, hurried to Jamie's side and helped her up.

"Thanks," Jamie said, looking from her friend's helmet-covered face back to the bear monster.

"Why do you want Jamie so badly?!" The White Ranger-Tommy- demanded.

Goldar laughed. "The Megaladon Power Coin is the only Power Coin to choose it's user, she's the only one who can wield it! So hand her over, or else!"

"Not gonna happen!" Tommy exclaimed. With a shout, he led the other five Rangers towards the bear monster and Goldar, only for putties to appear.

The Rangers fought them off easily, although a few tried to gang up on Jamie. With the coin in her possession once again, Jamie felt stronger, and she was easily able to defeat them, quickly figuring out to hit the X in the middle of their chests. With the putties gone, the Rangers went to fight the bear monster. Goldar had disappeared during the fight, trusting the bear monster to defeat the pesky rangers. And try as they might, the six Power Rangers were not able to defeat him.

"This isn't working," Tommy said, breathing heavily. "We need to get Jamie back to the Command Center, he can't get his hands on her." The other Rangers agreed. "Jamie, come on, we're going back to the Command Center. It may be the only place where you're safe."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, albeit reluctantly.

In flashes of seven lights, the Rangers and Jamie teleported away. The bear monster grumbled angrily and went back to the moon base to report his failure.

At the Command Center, the six Rangers took off their helmets the moment that their feet touched the ground.

"Zordon, who was that?" Jason asked, holding the red helmet to his uniform under his arm.

"Bearclaw is a very formidable foe," the giant head said, "I believe that the only to defeat him will be with a seventh Power Ranger." At those words, all eyes turned to Jamie.

"Me?" she asked, surprised. "I'm not a Power Ranger."

"But you can be," Tommy said. When Jamie just looked at him wide-eyed, he glanced at his girlfriend. Kimberly turned to her best friend and de-morphed.

"Jamie, I know you're scared. We all were when we first found out. But it's okay. I promise you that the six of us will help you. You may make some mistakes, and that's totally okay! We all make them! You'll be an amazing Power Ranger." the brunette said, grabbing Jamie's hands in her own. She had demorphed as a sign of her friendship, to show her that anyone could be a Power Ranger, even little old Kimberly.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie looked up into her best friend's brown doe eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll join you."

Kimberly grinned, and embraced Jamie tightly. Just then, the alarms in the Command Center started to go off, the blaring noise catching Jamie off guard.

"Rangers, the Viewing Globe!" that was Alpha, who had remained silent the entire time.

The Rangers-now seven- turned. On the Viewing Globe, they could see Bearclaw. He was terrorizing the town, and, different from before, he was huge, now the size of a skyscraper.

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Bearclaw has grown!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Then let's get out there," Tommy said.

"Wait, how do I morph?!" Jamie exclaimed, suddenly terrified. She had dug the coin out of her backpack, and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Oh, right!" Billy came forward and handed her a device. It was small, about the size of her hand, and it had a slot where her coin would fit. "Put your coin in the slot, and just shout your dinosaur."

She put the coin into the slot, and then looked at Kimberly. "Together?"

Kimberly smiled. "Together. It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

In flashes of light, Kimberly and Jamie had transformed. Kimberly was long used to the power surge that came with morphing, but to Jamie it was an all knew experience. She suddenly felt like she could do anything, and god damn it, it felt good.

Her suit was silver, with a white stripe going across her chest and around her wrists. Three black diamonds were in the white stripes. The boots were the same.

"Looking good, J!" Zack said, shooting a grin to his friend.

"Alright, Back to Action!" Tommy said. With that said, the seven Rangers left the Command Center.

Upon arriving, they realized that yes, Bearclaw was indeed the size of a building, and they would need something a little bigger than their weapons.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" Tommy yelled. Within seconds, seven large machines showed up. There was a Tyrannosaur, a Tiger, a Pterodactyl, a Mastadon, a Triceratops, a Saber Tooth Tiger, and a Megaladon.

"Hey, you morphing must have unlocked the Megaladon zord!" Trini exclaimed.

"The _what_?"

"Zords!" Kimberly explained, "They help us fight the monsters when they grow to be huge like that," she gestured to Bearclaw's huge form.

"Oh. Because that's totally normal." Jamie deadpaned.

"Follow our lead, Jamie!" Tommy ordered. Doing as the White Ranger said, Jamie jumped into the Megaladon zord and joined it up with the others', joining one huge zord that they called the Megazord. Using the Megazord, the Rangers defeated Bearclaw, exploding him into millions of pieces. They went back to the Command Center soon after.

"Amazing as always, Rangers," Zordon praised. The six experienced Rangers all smiled at the praise; Zordon had never been negative to them, he'd always been praising and willing to help in any way that he could. "Jamie, for your first time, you did exemplary." Jamie blushed.

"Thank you, Zordon," Jamie said, "But I was just doing what the others were telling me to do."

"And that's just because it was your first fight," Tommy said. "But we'll train you, and pretty soon, you'll be following your instincts instead of our orders."

"Thanks," Jamie blushed.

"So, what do you think, Jamie?" Billy asked. "Are you ready to be a Power Ranger?"

"Honestly, probably not. But if this is what I can do to help keep Angel Grove safe, then I'm going to do it. Besides, you guys are my friends, and what kind of person would I be if I refused?" Jamie smiled.

The other Rangers all laughed, happy that Jamie chose to join them.

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Welcome to the team, Jamie!" Alpha exclaimed.

That just caused the Rangers to laugh more.

 _ **And there you have it! This is super late and kind of short, and I don't know how often updates are going to happen because college and dorm, but I'll do my best! Adam, Rocky, and Aisha come in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Ninja Encounter Part 1

_**Wow. The first chapter, in just two days, got twelve reviews. Twelve! I am so overwhelmed by that, and a few of you said that you remember the first Adam/OC story I tried to write! Thank you for sticking with me for so long, holy crap! So, here's the next chapter, but first, thank you to grapejuice101, Pink ranger 13, Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13, lizziestrong, RHatch89, thunderyoshi, brankel1, Gwendolyn Yuki, Jimmyle311, and dguice.**_

 _ **Also, for those of you who asked about Return of Winter; don't worry, I WILL continue with it, I'm just down on motivation for it, and I've had this idea for a very long time. I'm not about to let the Andy/Hunter ship sink. Finally, one of you mentioned that I had Jamie use Skype, which means that yes, this will not be taking place in the '90s, but more in modern day. So, enjoy!**_

Angel Grove Park

It had been a month since Jamie received her powers. With the help of the Megaladon coin, she had already helped to defeat a bunch of monsters sent down by Lord Zedd, and Tommy and Jason were slowly but surely getting her more confident in her fighting skills. It had helped that she'd been playing soccer pretty much since she could walk, so she was already athletic and could keep up with the two older boys.

On this day, the team sat in the park, enjoying a picnic and the beautiful weather. Jason had brought a Bluetooth radio and was playing the group's favorite radio station over it through his phone. The only one missing was Jamie, who was at soccer practice. But she appeared only a few minutes after the team showed up, still in her uniform, her dufflebag over her shoulder, and one of her goalie gloves still on her hand.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" she called. Practice had ran over, and she had realized that she didn't have time to change, so she'd deodorized and sprayed on some perfume to hide the smell of sweat.

"Jamie, hey," Zack greeted, "How was practice?"

Jamie sat and got to work taking off the remaining glove and changing her cleats out for a pair of converse, "It was fine, although I got nailed pretty hard on my shoulder; coach wants me to ice it later."

Frowning, Kimberly reached over and lifted the sleeve of Jamie's shirt, revealing the beginnings of a big bruise that would surely cover the entirety of her shoulder. "I'm starting to think that you need more than just shin guards," the brunette said.

Jamie shrugged, "Eh. I've had worse." The others laughed at that.

"This is totally one of my favorite songs," Kimberly noted when an older song came on. Tommy nodded in agreement; of course, he agreed on a lot of things that Kimberly did.

"Man, what a cool way to spend a Saturday," the White Ranger said. "Good music, and good friends in the park." The others agreed.

"Hey guys, listen to this," Billy said after a while, gaining the attention of the other Rangers. The announcer on the radio was talking about an upcoming event, a ninja competition.

"Oh, yeah man, I've been dying to see this competition," Tommy said.

The announcer handed the mic over to the Angel Grove team, and, sadly, the three guys were very obnoxious and claimed to be the best.

"What obnoxious guys," Kimberly said with a laugh.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Obnoxious but undefeated." He looked up at Billy, "Whose competing against them?"

"Three guys from Stone Canyon High. I read about it in the paper," Billy answered.

"Oh yeah, the high school right outside of town?" Kimberly asked. "You know, I really hope they teach those clods a lesson."

Before anything else could be said, Bulk and Skull, resident bullies who were really just giant goofballs walked by, both carrying what looked like a couple of skateboards ductaped together. They just laughed.

A little while later, once the food was eaten, Jason, Trini, and Zack ended up having to leave for various reasons, and Aiden showed up to tell Jamie that they needed to call their dad that night. The siblings cringed at the idea, and then Aiden left, taking Jamie's bag home for her. This left Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie, who all decided to take a nice walk through the park.

"I don't understand why you still talk to your dad, Jamie," Kimberly said.

"I too do not understand why you would talk to him considering that you do not like him," Billy added.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I wouldn't talk to him if I didn't have to. But he threatened to take mom to court for full custody of Aiden and I if we don't. We both know that the judge will take our opinions in mind, since we're both almost eighteen, but mom doesn't have the money to hire a lawyer, and we're not going to make her go to court over him. He isn't worth it." She became thoughtful for a moment, "We should really start doing those calls together, that way he can't try to guilt us into going to New York."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tommy said, taking Kimberly's hand into his own.

Before anything else could be said, they heard someone yelling, "Jacob! Stop that baby!"

"Hey, look!" Billy pointed out. There was a baby carriage rolling through the park at a high speed, and, based on the yelling, there was a child inside.

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tommy ordered, and the four friends began to run after the carriage.

It didn't take them long to realize that the baby was heading towards a hill. Although small, it wouldn't be good if a baby in a baby carriage fell off of it. As they reached the hill, Jamie took a few steps back to get a running start, and then launched herself forward into a front flip. She landed right in front of the carriage, pivoted on her heel, and caught it in her hands just another girl did the same.

"Gotcha!" Jamie exclaimed, "Hey," reaching inside, she picked up the child, holding him on her hip. Then she looked up at the other girl, "Hi."

"Hi. I'm so glad he's alright." she responded. Then both girls looked at little Jacob in Jamie's arms.

"Hi, we saved you," Jamie cooed, "Yeah, we saved you!"

"Whoa, those were some pretty awesome moves, guys," Tommy praised as Jamie carried the young boy up. The other girl was at her side, keeping her eyes on Jacob, and two boys, about their age, were behind them. Just then, a man ran forward.

"Jacob!" he gladly took his son from Jamie, cradling him close. "Oh, Jacob. How can I ever thank you?"

"I'm just glad we got there, in time," Jamie said, smiling brightly up at the man.

"Yeah, that was truly awesome," one of the two unfamiliar boys said. He, like his two friends, was wearing roller blades, and he was dressed in a red tank top.

"Hey man, you guys were pretty awesome on those skates," Tommy complimented. "Oh, um, I'm Tommy, this Kimberly, that's Jamie, and uh, this is my friend Billy," he introduced.

"Hi, my name's Rocky," the boy in red said.

"Hi," this was the girl who helped Jamie save Jacob, "Aisha."

Finally, the boy in black smiled, "Adam. Hi"

"Hank Anderson," the man said, "And this little daredevil is my son, Jacob." The teens all laughed at his comment, and Jamie caught Adam's eye. He smiled at her, and a blush reddened Jamie's cheeks. Kimberly, of course, noticed, and knocked her shoulder into Jamie's playfully.

Just then, Bulk and Skull appeared, both exhausted after also running to catch up with the baby carriage. The others laughed.

"Well, I think Jacob and I have had enough excitement for the day, we'll see you all later," Mr. Anderson said. He had led the teens to a bench, and then walked off with his son in his arms.

"Bye!" Everyone chorused.

Kimberly sat on the table with Jamie at her side, as Aisha sat on the bench itself, and Rocky and Adam leaned against it. Tommy stood by one of the support beams, and Billy leaned against the beam.

"So uh, how do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asked.

"He's a teacher at Stone Canyon High," Aisha answered, "He's the absolute best."

"Wow, Stone Canyon High," Tommy said, "Are you guys here to watch the Ninja competition?"

"Uh, yes, you could say that," Adam said with a grin.

Bulk mocked him quietly, rolling his eyes at Skull.

"That's cool, so we'll probably see you there, then?" Jamie asked. The three new-comers quickly agreed, and started to get up.

"Yeah, we'll look out for ya!" Rocky said.

"Cool, we'll see you guys later!" Tommy said.

"Bye, see you later!"'s were exchanged as Kimberly got up and pulled Jamie with her. With that, the four Rangers left. Once they were out of sight, Kimberly elbowed Jamie.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jamie laughed, playfully pushing her friend away.

"I saw that look you gave Adam."

Jamie raised a blonde eyebrow. "So? He's cute, but I don't even know him."

"He gave you a look, too," Kimberly said. Jamie rolled her eyes. Kimberly mocked her playfully and then reached over and grabbed a long blonde hair off of Jamie's arm. "You really need to start seeing these before I do," she said.

"Alright, Kim, you can play matchmaker later, let's go," Tommy laughed. Kimberly just smiled sweetly at him.

A few hours later found the four friends at the Juice Bar owned by a kindly older man named Ernie. It doubled as a gym, and was where Tommy and Jason both taught classes for martial arts. And today, it was where the Ninja Competition was being held. Jamie had showered and changed, now wearing a pair of jeans with a silver tank-top. Upon seeing her shoulder and the dark bruise covering it, Kimberly had asked Ernie for a bag of ice and then pretty much held Jamie down while she taped the bag to her shoulder.

Jamie, Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy all managed to get seats together, and Jason, Trini, and Zack sat farther up. The four Rangers kept an eye out for Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, but none of them could see them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer started, "You are about to witness the final competition for the great ninja title!" he exclaimed into a microphone.

Everyone cheered, and two groups of three stepped into the ring. One of the groups was dressed in black, and the other in white.

"ON this side of the ring, the reigning champions, from Hartford City!" the group in black raised their arms, drinking in the cheers. "And on my right, we have our challengers, from Stone Canyon!" the group in white bowed respectfully.

"Hope you made a will," one of the guys in black said once the two groups met in the middle.

"Yeah, better say your prayers," another said.

Hearing this, the four Rangers glanced at each other; they really hoped that Stone Canyon won.

"And begin!" the announcer called before stepping back and out of the ring.

The fight started out as one-on-one. It was clear to see that the ninjas in white were fighting fair, while the ninjas in black were fighting dirty. How they didn't get disqualified, none of them knew.

The first white ninja soon switched out with the next. After getting flipped over onto his back, the first black ninja switched as well. Just as the ninja in black kicked the back of the ninja in white, Kimberly glanced over her friends.

"Those guys fight really dirty."

"Yeah, I don't know why the judges haven't disqualified them for that." Jamie commented.

"Yeah, but the challengers fight clean," Tommy said, trying to ease the girls' fears.

"Which is always the winning solution," Billy added.

Suddenly all six ninjas were in the ring. The three ninjas in black had tried to gang up on the single ninja in white, but his two friends quickly jumped in to aid him. The bell to end the match was soon rung.

"The judges have made their decision, and the title goes to the Challengers! The new Ninja Champions from Stone County!" the announcer stood next to the ninjas in white, a large trophy in his hand.

The four Rangers cheered, happy that the ninjas in white had won. And then they took off their masks and hoods, revealing the three ninjas to be Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Hey, that explains why we couldn't find them," Jamie said, eyebrows raised and an impressed look coming over her.

"Stupendous," Billy said, smiling widely.

"Hey, way to go, guys!" Tommy called. This gained the ninjas' attention for a moment and Adam's eyes met Jamie's. He smiled at her, and she blushed, just like before, until their eye contact was broken by Adam looking at the announcer, who wanted to shake his hand.

The three ninjas in black left angrily.

With the ninja completion over with, the four Rangers waited for the new champions to change out of their ninja garb and met them outside.

"So, Jamie, I noticed earlier that you were wearing a soccer uniform," Adam said. He was talking to her while Billy and Tommy spoke to Rocky, and Kimberly was with Aisha. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, I'm the goalie for the school team. I've been playing pretty much since I could walk," she said.

"I take it that that's what this is from," he poked the icepack taped to her shoulder.

Jamie laughed, "Yeah, I got nailed in the shoulder at practice this morning. The minute Kim saw the bruise, she actually held me down and taped this on." Adam laughed.

"Does she do that often?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"You'd be surprised. Sometimes Tommy helps her, and our friend Jason once sat on me so that she could take care of my knee after a dive gone wrong." She laughed at the memory. "What about you, do you play?"

Adam shrugged, "I coach a fifth grade team in the fall, but I don't think I'll have the time next year. I was late to most of last fall's practices."

"Well hey, maybe you can help me out sometime," Jamie suggested, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." The boy in black smiled shyly at her.

"Hey, we need to get together sometime, you can show us those moves you used in the competition," Tommy said, coming over with Billy and Rocky.

"Absolutely," Adam said, "Let's do it soon!"

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch," Billy added.

"Count on it!" Aisha said.

"Yes," Kimberly agreed, "Alright, bye Mr. Anderson!"

"Bye, Kimberly," Mr. Anderson, who had been hunched over putting Jacob into his car, stood up straight. "Bye, guys. And uh, thanks again for the heroic rescue." The teens laughed.

"Alright, bye, guys," Kimberly said, moving away from their new friends.

"Yeah, see you later," Billy said.

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Jamie called as they walked away. The three ninjas waved.

As they four Rangers walked away, a sudden scream stopped them in their tracks. Turning, they found Goldar standing before their new friends.

"Goldar!" Billy exclaimed. But before they could go help, a group of putties appeared.

"We have to go help them," Kimberly said.

Tommy glared at the putties, "Jamie, go help them, we can take care of these goons," he said.

"Right," With that, Jamie ran behind a tree and looked around. "It's Morphin' Time! Megaladon!" Once morphed, the Silver Ranger ran forward and jumped up onto the car.

"Goldar! Leave them alone!" she demanded.

"Get out of my way, Silver Ranger!" the golden lion demanded.

"I don't think so!" she exclaimed, getting into a defensive position on top of the car.

Sending a single blast at her, Goldar blasted Jamie off the car. She landed on the ground behind the ninjas, and Goldar took his opportunity. Shooting a golden beam at them, Goldar latched onto them and pulled the ninjas and their teacher towards him.

"Lord Zedd will be pleased that you have so much spunk!" Goldar laughed as they struggled in his grip.

"Let them go!" Jamie demanded, standing back up. She couldn't let Goldar take them, she just couldn't. Sadly, he got away, taking the three ninjas and their teacher with him. Jamie's legs wobbled then, and she fell to her knees, her morph shattering around her.

Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy showed up then, "Jamie!"

"He got away," Jamie said as Billy pulled her up, "I tried, but I couldn't get to them! It's all my fault!" she exclaimed.

"No, it isn't," Tommy said, "It's on all of us. We'll get them back."

"We better contact Zordon," Billy suggested.

With a nod, Tommy brought his communicator up to his lips. "Zordon, come in."

" _Tommy. Alpha and I are aware of the situation. Teleport to the Command Center immediately_ ," Zordon said.

With a sigh, Tommy pulled his hair up into a ponytail, and Jamie ripped the ice pack off her shoulder.

"We're on our way."

"Are we clear?" Billy asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, we're clear," Jamie said, not seeing anyone who would see them. With that said, the four Rangers teleported away in streaks of white, pink, blue, and silver.

At the Command Center, the four Rangers were met with Zack, Trini, and Jason.

"Rangers, this is a very grave situation. Lord Zedd has captured the champion ninja team and is trying to turn them into his own evil warriors," Zordon told them.

"What about the baby, Jacob?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't in the car when they got there," Jamie added.

"Jacob is fine, Kimberly and Jamie. He is in the hands of a couple of unusual babysitters," the head said. Turning to the viewing globe, the team saw Bulk and Skull taking care of baby Jacob.

"Bulk and Skull?" Billy questioned.

"He's safe for the time being," Alpha reassured them, "I think. Ohhhh."

"The baby's father and the champion ninja team are being held in Lord Zedd's secret dimension. We must not allow the ninja team to be turned to the dark side." Zordon's final words went straight to the guilt in Jamie's heart. Even though Tommy told her it wasn't, she still felt guilty that Goldar had gotten to them while she was trying to protect them. Some Ranger she made.

"We just can't let Zedd get his hands on 'em," Tommy said, determined.

"The results would be disastrous," Zordon said. That didn't give them much hope.

 _ **A bit shorter than what I wanted, but still, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are in it now! Which means the story can move right along. Next up is Ninja Encounter two!**_


	3. Ninja Encounter Part 2

_**Y'all I cannot even comprehend the overwhelming response this story is getting. Lord knows that it took Power of Winter until nearly the end to start getting as many comments per chapter as this one is getting, and this is only the third one. Holy crap. Thank you to lizziestrong, Jimmyle311, thunderyoshi, GenkiPlus, Gwendolyn Yuki, .2016, brankel1, and brittpage21 for commenting! And here is chapter 3!**_

The Rangers were in a somber mood as they worked in the Command Center. With their three new friends and their teacher now in Lord Zedd's grasp, the Rangers were doing everything they could to find them and free them. At the center-most console was Billy and Jamie, although Billy was doing most of the work, with Jamie doing her best to help him.

"Billy, your new friends and their teacher are in very serious trouble. It is imperative that we establish their location coordinates." As soon as Zordon said these words, Billy looked up from the console he was tinkering with.

"The computer data reports that Mr. Anderson, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are being held in some sort of closed area," the Blue Ranger looked up at Zordon for a moment before looking back down at Alpha. Behind him, Trini and Jason were working at another console together. "In another dimension."

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!" Alpha exclaimed, "Goldar must have taken them to Lord Zedd's Dimension of Despair!" Before too much more could be said, the alarms began to blare.

"What, now?" Kimberly looked up to Zordon, her voice laced with worry.

"Lord Zedd is attempting to distract you from your mission of saving the three Ninja fighters," Zordon told them, "He has unleashed the Terra Blossom on downtown Angel Grove. One touch of his Crazy Petals will freeze all that is in his path."

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! The Terra Blossom could shut down the whole city!" Alpha exclaimed. On the Viewing Globe, the Rangers were able to see what looked like snow, but more than likely flower petals.

"It could prove to be disastrous," Zordon added.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie twirled around to face their mentor, "Zordon, we have to do something quickly," she said.

"How can we beat it?" Trini asked.

"Alpha will provide all of the details with his analysis," Zordon said.

"Oh! Lord Zedd has jammed our scanner's frequency! I can't even pinpoint the location of the monster!"

"Fear not, Rangers. I have anticipated and prepared for Zedd's interference. First, Tommy, Kimberly, Jamie, and Billy, you must continue your rescue efforts. The teacher and three young people must not be turned to the forces of evil," Zordon said. The mentioned teens nodded. "Jason, Trini, and Zack; you must stop the Terra Blossom. Without coordinates, your standard method of teleportation won't be possible. We'll use a new transport mode, called Jiffy."

"Right," Jason agreed.

"Jiffy will allow you to see exactly where you are going!" Alpha explained.

Finally, Zordon ended with, "Good luck, Power Rangers."

Tommy nodded once and stepped forward. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once morphed, the Rangers split, each going to the job Zordon gave to them. While Jason, Trini, and Zack flew off with Jiffy, the other four were able to teleport to where Billy calculated the dimensional warp to be.

"Zedd's dimensional opening should be here," Billy said once they landed.

"Good job, Billy!" Tommy praised. Only seconds later, Tommy's communicator went off. "Hang on, Billy! I read you, Zordon, we're just about to go in."

"Tommy, the threat from the flower monster has increased. He must be stopped immediately," Zordon told them.

"I hope our friends will be okay until we can get there," Tommy worried.

The other three Rangers glanced at each other as Zordon finally sent his order, "Tommy, teleport now!"

"We're on our way, Zordon," Tommy assured, before lowering his arm. "Let's go," Tommy said.

"Come on, you guys, let's put these two on ice!" with that said, the four Rangers transported away from the dimensional warp, and to where Jason, Trini, and Zack were. They landed in the park, the other three joining them.

"Well, so lovely to see you, again!" the monster exclaimed.

"Where's the Flower Monster?" Tommy questioned, looking around for it.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company!" the new monster said, gesturing wildly to the putties that were creeping up on them.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Tommy answered, standing defiantly against the monster.

"Come on, boys! Let's have a little fun," the monster laughed, a noise that would have sent shivers down Jamie's spine a month ago. Now, all she felt was determination to defeat this monster, and save her friends.

Rushing forward, the Rangers took on the putties. Facing two at once, Jamie grinned a little bit under her helmet. Tommy and Jason's lessons had done wonders for her fighting skills, and it helped that she was already athletic from soccer. With a yell, Jamie jumped into the air and kicked her legs out, hitting both putties, and sending them down. With those two taken care of, Jamie moved on to the next puttie. She ended up back-to-back with Jason.

"You doing alright?" the Red Ranger asked.

"I'm good," Jamie answered. The Silver Ranger grinned again. "And you?"

"Never," Jason started, twisting away to kick away a puttie, "better!"

With the putties taken care of, Tommy turned, looking for the monster. "Where'd the Hatchasaurus go?!" Finally spotting him, Tommy rushed it, and jumped into the air. With a yell, Tommy performed a flawless tornado kick and sent the monster to the ground.

"That's quite enough! I'm not going to take this from you power brats again!" the monster exclaimed as he clambered back to his feet. Seconds later, Hatchasaurus caught an orb that Jamie recognized as the device Zedd used to make his monsters grow huge.

"Stay back, everyone," Tommy ordered, backing up slightly.

"Time to change the rules of this little game!" Hatchasaurus through the orb to the ground, causing a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, Hatchasaurus had grown to the size of a skyscraper.

"Great," Tommy said, sounding more annoyed than anything, "Just what we didn't need right now."

"What a lovely day for a walk through Downtown Angel Grove!"

"Zords?" Jamie asked.

"Zords," Kimberly nodded.

Stepping forward, six of the seven Rangers shouted out, "We need Thunder Megazord Power, now!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Megaladon Orca Thunderzord Power!" As the newest Ranger, Jamie was still unsure with her Zord, but her Orca Thunderzord was slowly getting easier to control.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Gryphon Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

Tommy called the Tiger Zord, and created his own Megazord.

"Jason, I'm in position; convert to Thunder Megazord when ready!"

In response, Jason created the Thunder Megazord, combining his, Trini's, Zack's, Billy's, Kimberly's, and Jamie's Zords into one massive one. Tommy converted the Tiger Zord to its Warrior Mode, creating a second larger-than-life Megazord.

"You will never defeat me!" Hatchasaurus exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy challenged, "Watch this!" sending his fist forward, Tommy's Megazord mimicked his motion, sending a punch to the monster. He fell, and upon getting back up, found himself falling over again due to the Thunder Megazord swinging at him with a sword.

"Yeah, we got him now!"

Finally, the Thunder Megazord sent a blast of smoke at Hatchasaurus, which finally caused it to explode, ending the fight. They thought.

"Tommy, you must find a destroy the monster's cardiotron!" Zordon told the leader.

"Consider it done," Tommy said.

"After that, resume your mission to rescue the three young people, and their teacher."

"We'll take care of it, right away! Right, guys?!"

"Right!"

However, the monster reassembled himself, but this time, he was in Angel Grove.

"Tommy, Lord Zedd will do anything to guard against your interference," Zordon said, "Please be careful."

"Right, Zordon. White Tiger Zord, power up!" Tommy replied.

Landing in the city, the two Megazords quickly found Hatchasaurus. He was destroying buildings, but luckily no one was outside. Over the year and a half of attacks, the city had created a system of having everyone go to the lowest level possible, like in a tornado, to avoid any serious injuries or deaths.

Now out for revenge, Hatchasaurus easily pushed the Thunder Megazord back. Even when the Rangers managed to send the monster to the ground, he got right back up. And, the Rangers were completely unaware that their new friends had broken free of the chains holding them and were now fighting for their lives in the cave.

"I'm not done, yet! In fact, I have a couple of surprises for you!"

His shoulders glowed, and they appeared bigger, as something new appeared. Laughing menacingly, Hatchasaurus bent over, allowing darts to fly out of his shoulders. The darts hit the Thunder Megazord, filling the cockpit with smoke, and throwing the Rangers around. When Tommy stepped in to try and help, he got the same treatment. Both were sent to the ground, but the Rangers weren't done. Getting back up, the Thunder Megazord stalked forward, ignoring the darts.

"This is the end!" Hatchasaurus exclaimed.

"Yeah, for you!" Jamie responded. Lifting their sword, the Thunder Megazord stepped forward.

"That toy is useless!" using bolts of lightning, the monster blasted the Thunder Megazord, and sent their sword flying. "I told you," he mocked.

But the Rangers still weren't done. They had one more trick up their sleeve.

"Thunder Sabre Battle Ready!"

This new sword was bigger, badder, and all around more powerful. It tended to be used only as a last resort, and the Rangers were definitely on their last foot.

Charging it up, the Rangers slashed at the monster, forcing it to back up a few steps.

"Power Ranger Thunder Power!" the Rangers chanted.

"AHHH YOU'RE NOT PLAYING FAIR!" Hatchasaurus screamed.

"Saba, arm the thunderbolt!" Tommy ordered. Saba was Tommy's talking sword; without it, he wouldn't be able to control the White Tiger Zord.

Finally shaking off the smoke from the previous strike, Hatchasaurus charged forward. "Face it, Rangers, you're finished!"

"White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire!" Tommy commanded. Bolts came out of the Tiger Zord, hitting Hatchasaurus, and destroying him for good. "Hahaha, you're the one whose finished!" Tommy laughed.

With the monster finally destroyed, Zordon had Alpha teleport the Rangers to the Command Center.

"A job well done, Rangers," Zordon told them, "But your job is far from over. Lord Zedd still has your friends captured in his Dimension of Despair, hoping to lure their powers to the forces of evil." The Rangers turned to look at the viewing globe. What they saw was the Flower monster. To be honest, Jamie had forgotten about the flower monster, she was so occupied with Hatchasaurus. "Meanwhile, the Terra Blossom is still rampaging through Angel Grove, looking for a heat source to germ mate his seed pods." On the Viewing Globe, it looked like it was snowing in the city.

"How strange that a creature that freezes everything in its path needs heat to rejuvenate itself!" Alpha noted.

"Even Lord Zedd cannot escape the laws of nature," Zordon told his Rangers. "Both situations demand your attention."

"You'll have to split into two teams, again," Alpha said.

Tommy nodded and stepped forward. "It's Morphin' Time!" Once again, the Rangers morphed and split up. Jason, Trini, and Zack went to fight the Terra Blossom, while Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, and Jamie went back to the Dimension of Despair.

"Alright, let's get those out of there!" Billy exclaimed.

"Right!" the other three agreed. However, once again, Zordon called before they could.

"Hold on, guys," Tommy raised his arm up to his mouth, "We read you, Zordon, loud and clear. What's up?"

"Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Zack were caught in the Terra Blossom's shower of petals."

In the background, they could hear Alpha, "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! They're frozen solid!"

"What now?" Kimberly asked, "We've got to help them!"

"Yeah, but we need to help to Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Mr. Anderson, as well," Jamie said.

"But we can't be in two places at one time," Kimberly pointed out.

"Zordon! How much time do we have left?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good, Power Rangers," Zordon told them. "Goldar's snake has completed it's transformation and is headed towards your young friends and their teacher."

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! It's not fair that they have to choose!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Can you transport them back in their frozen state?"

"I'm afraid I can't transport them home without the other Rangers!"

"Alright, Zordon, we understand," Tommy said.

"Move swiftly, Tommy; there is no time to lose," Zordon said.

"Don't worry! We'll make it!" Billy exclaimed.

"Right," Kimberly agreed. "We'll get Jason and the others, and then we'll come back!"

"I just hope they'll be okay for a little while longer," Jamie worried.

"They'll be fine," Tommy comforted, "Hang in there, buddy, help's on the way!" With that, the four Rangers teleported to their friends.

"Look out, there he is!" Billy exclaimed the moment they landed.

"And there are the Rangers!" Kimberly added.

"Come to join your friends, have you?!" Terra Blossom mocked.

With narrowed eyes, the four Rangers rushed forward.

"Ah, it's useless! Surrender to me!"

"You'll be surrendering to us before this is over, flower breath!" Tommy responded.

"Haaaa, you're very funny," Terra Blossom laughed, "Guess again!" waving his arms forward, Terra Blossom sent petals at the four remaining Rangers, who swiftly dodged.

"We've gotta get them out of here!" Kimberly said, looking over at Jason, Zack, and Trini, frozen in their spots. Running towards their friends, the four Rangers grabbed them.

"You won't get away so easily!" Terra Blossom hissed. He sent more petals at them, but the Rangers teleported away just in time in streaks of red, white, blue, silver, black, yellow, and pink.

At the Command Center, Billy took out one of his many inventions, and pointed it at the frozen Rangers.

"I have the cell-base stimulator set on high," the Blue Ranger said.

"Then why doesn't anything seem to be happening?" Jamie asked. The four Rangers had taken off their helmets, and Jamie was nervously messing with a blonde curl.

"I don't understand," Billy stood up from where he was crouched in front of the Rangers, his device in hand. He pointed it at each frozen Ranger, but when it didn't work, he turned around, "It isn't working, Alpha."

"Well, maybe all it needs is a couple of adjustments," the robot suggested.

Billy nodded and brought it over to Alpha. After a moment, he sighed. "Something's malfunctioning."

"Oh, man," Kimberly sighed, before turning to her boyfriend, "Tommy, we don't have much time."

Tommy sighed, and looked back up at Zordon. None of them knew what to do, the snake that threatened to make Aisha, Adam, and Rocky evil only got closer to their new friends.

To Be Continued…


	4. Ninja Encounter Part 3

_**CHAPTER 4 MOTHER-EFFERS! I'm not even gonna wait for chapter 3 to get reviews, I'm on a role. That being said, if you're getting into this chapter and you're confused at all, it's because I posted chapter 3 just a few hours ago and was inspired so I jumped straight into this chapter. You may have to go back and read it. Thank you all for reading, and here we go!**_

The Command Center was filled with beeping as Billy continued to try and unfreeze Jason, Trini, and Zack. At the same time, the four remaining Rangers- Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie- were also worried about their new friends Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, who were trapped in Zedd's Dimension of Despair with their teacher Mr. Anderson. The three young ninjas were doing what they could to not turn evil, but if the snake that was loose in there with them bit them, then they wouldn't have a choice.

"I don't understand it, Zordon; I boosted stimulator to maximum capacity, but it's not working," Billy said. "They're still frozen."

"Keep trying, Billy; you must find a way to break the Terra Blossom's spell," Zordon said.

"Zordon, what about Mr. Anderson and the others?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid their time is running out, Rangers; the serpent of darkness has almost completely completed its' transformation. As soon as the three young ninjas are bitten, they will be filled forever with the venom of evil."

Well. That certainly didn't raise the spirits of the down-trodden Rangers.

"Yeah, and in the meantime, the Terra Blossom is rampaging around, loose," Kimberly said, only adding onto the worriedness everyone was feeling.

"Unfortunately, yes, Kimberly," Zordon answered.

Billy looked up at their mentor. "We need more power," he said.

"So, what do we do, now?" Jamie asked. She had her arms crossed, but one hand was still twirling around a piece of her hair nervously.

Billy just sighed, "I guess we'll have to keep trying. I could use some help," he said.

Jamie nodded and joined him. She wasn't nearly as smart as the Blue Ranger, but Jamie could keep up with what he was saying easily enough and mostly just handed him tools when he asked for them. However, the alarms were soon blaring, alerting the Rangers to trouble.

"That can only mean one thing," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Kimberly agreed, "More bad news."

"Zordon, what's going on?!" Jamie asked. Her whiskey brown eyes were wide, a mixture of worry and scared, which distracted from the pretty shade of her eyes.

"The Terra Blossom is headed toward the power plant," Zordon told them, "to use it as a heat source to germinate his evil seed pods."

Kimberly turned to Tommy, "If he destroys the power plant, that means he'll shut down the whole city," she said.

"We've gotta do something!" Tommy exclaimed; the White Ranger, and leader, felt powerless, something he hated feeling more than anything.

Billy turned away from the three frozen Rangers for a moment. "It's starting to work, Alpha; give me all the power you can," he said.

"Be very careful, Billy," Alpha said as he pushed a button, "the whole place could blow up."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at the little bot, "Well, at least he's being honest about it," she said.

Kimberly turned towards the frozen Rangers. "Come on, you guys; you better fight this thing." Billy ran his device over the Rangers, and suddenly there was a small power surge. All four Rangers jumped a little bit, not expecting it, but then the frozen Rangers began to glow.

"It didn't work," Kimberly said.

"Wait a minute," Billy said.

Lo and behold, the frozen Rangers began to move! It started off with their hands, and then they were able to move fully.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered, rushing forward to hug Trini. Jamie did the same with Jason, who had always been an older brother figure in her life, even when they were kids.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright," Jamie said as she let Jason go.

"We all are," Tommy added.

"Man, what's going on, here?!" Jason demanded, moving his hands with a degree of uncertainty.

"I don't understand," Trini added.

"Look, we don't have much time to explain," Tommy said, "All I know is we have a lot of work to do."

"Let's do it!" Zack raised up an arm, full of confidence.

"Alright," Tommy said, "Back to action!" Once he, Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie had fully morphed again, the seven rangers went right back out to the fight.

"Alright, Terra Blossom! You're through!" Tommy exclaimed once they found the monster.

"And who's gonna stop me?" he mocked. "You seven shrinking violets?"

Before anything else could be said, an orb landed in Terra Blossom's outstretched hand.

"Oh, a present from Lord Zedd!" with a maniacal laugh, Terra Blossom through the orb to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, he was the size of a skyscraper. "That's the best fertilizer I've ever used!" he laughed.

"We've gotta stop him before he reaches the power plant!" Tommy exclaimed, "Let's do it!" While Tommy got the White Tiger Zord set up, the others called their own Zords.

"We need Thunder Megazord Power, now!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Megaladon Orca Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Gryphon Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

The Thunder Megazord was quickly built, ready to fight.

"So, you've done a little growing of your own, have you?" Terra Blossom mocked, "tell me, how well will your Zord stand the cooooooollld?" he shot his flower petals at the Megazord, intent on freezing it solid. Luckily, the Rangers were able to shake off the admittedly cold attack.

"Ah, now to plant you in my garden!" he laughed and sent more petals at the Megazord, causing it to spark and tip over slightly, throwing around the Rangers inside.

Luckily, Tommy came to their rescue in the White Tiger Warrior Mode Megazord. However, Zordon soon came over their intercom, telling them that Adam, Aisha, and Rocky needed their help immediately, and that Jason and Zack alone would be able to take on the Terra Blossom.

"You guys hear that? Let's go!" Tommy yelled, taking the lead. Billy, Kimberly, Jamie, and Trini followed him, leaving Jason and Zack in the Megazord to fight Terra Blossom. They made it to the cave relatively quickly, but there were putties standing outside.

"Expecting someone?!" Billy called, gaining their attention.

"That's quite a welcoming committee," Kimberly said.

"Let's kick their butts and save our friends!" Jamie exclaimed, before jumping into the fight with her friends. The Rangers fought the putties off easily, it just took more time than the Rangers thought that they had. Jamie slowly inched her way towards the entrance to the cave, hoping to get inside.

"Billy, I'll handle these guys," Tommy eventually said, "You get inside and help Rocky and the others!"

"Right!" With that, the Blue Ranger ran inside the cave. "Trini, come on! We're going in!"

"Right!" The Yellow Ranger swiftly joined the Blue, and together they ran inside, leaving Kimberly, Jamie, and Tommy to occupy the putties.

"These guys just don't give up," Jamie panted out when she landed next to Kimberly, right on her butt.

"For having such easy targets on 'em, they can be pretty hard to hit," Kimberly agreed, swiftly pulling her best friend up to her feet and rejoining the fight.

The three Rangers, however, soon found themselves more outnumbered than to begin with.

"There's more now, where are they coming from?!" Kimberly asked as she, Tommy, and Jamie became backed into a corner.

They fought off the ones who got too close, and then movement at the entrance of the cave caught their attention. It was Adam, Rocky, and Aisha!

"It worked! They're free!" Tommy exclaimed.

The three ninjas stopped, though, when they realized that they were surrounded by putties. However, rather than go and hide, they joined the fight. They were ninjas, after all.

"Oh, no," Kimberly mumbled, before raising her voice, "Aim for the Z!" she shouted.

Aisha nodded to show that she heard, and punched a puttie right where Kimberly told her to. Upon the puttie shattering, Aisha gave Kimberly a thumb's up. Finally, they were down to the last three putties.

"Okay, ready?" Tommy asked, looking at Kimberly and Jamie. Both girls nodded. Jumping forward, the three Rangers kicked out and hit the remaining putties right on target, causing them to disintegrate before they could harm Adam, Rocky, or Aisha.

"Good job, you guys," Kimberly praised, only to pause at Rocky's words.

"Where's the Blue Ranger?"

"He must still be in the cave!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tommy finished.

"He was in the cave fighting the snake!" Aisha supplied.

Sure enough, once they entered the cave, Billy was on the ground, still morphed, but wrestling a snake. It seemed to be trying to choke him.

"Guys, my brother had a pet snake, I can get it off him," Jamie said, rushing forward. Crouching down, she grabbed the snake by the head, so it couldn't bite her. "Billy, let go of it, I got it," she said, "Kimberly, shoot it!" she called. Throwing it into the air, the snake landed on a rock a few feet away, hissing.

"I'm gonna send this thing back to Lord Zedd," Kimberly said, shooting the snake with her blaster. In a pink ray, the snake was destroyed. That done, the Rangers' attention could go back to Billy.

"We gotta do something!" Tommy exclaimed as his friend struggled to breath.

"We gotta get his helmet off!" Kimberly said.

Tommy looked up, realizing that the ninjas were still watching.

"Tommy, if we don't, he'll die," Jamie said.

Tommy nodded, "Okay." Undoing the clasps that kept his helmet on, they got it off, and he rolled to his side, coughing.

"Billy, are you alright?" Kimberly asked as she and Jamie helped him to sit up. "Just take a deep breath." He did as told, his airways finally clearing.

"Just sit here for a few moments, it'll be alright," Jamie said, although she looked behind her when she heard Adam's voice. Billy, too, looked up.

"Oh, no," he said, realizing that his, and probably his friends' identities as well, had been compromised.

"Billy?" Rocky sounded surprised, like he couldn't believe that the nerdy boy was a Power Ranger.

"So, you must be…" Aisha started, pointing to Kimberly.

"I don't believe this," Kimberly said, raising her hands up to take off her helmet. Tommy and Jamie did the same.

"Kimberly!"

"Tommy!"

"Jamie, too!"

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" Aisha asked, her voice full of awe. "That's unbelievable!"

The unmasked Rangers looked at each other, unsure now of what to do. No one else knew the secret (Ernie did, but the Rangers didn't know that) so they had no idea what to do. However, Jamie glanced behind her, realizing that Trini wasn't with them.

"Hang on, where's Trini? And Mr. Anderson?" she asked, turning back to look at Kimberly.

"The Yellow Ranger?" Adam asked, "I think I heard her say that she was taking Mr. Anderson to Jacob," he said.

"Oh thank God," Jamie breathed, "I don't think Bulk and Skull were the best babysitters around for that child." Even considering the circumstances, the others laughed. Now they just had to figure out what was left to do.

They ended up going back to the Command Center. Kimberly with Aisha, Jamie with Adam, and Tommy and Rocky helping Billy. They met up with Jason, Trini, and Zack there, the Terra Blossom finally destroyed.

"I am very glad to see you all made it back, safe and sound," Zordon said. "And I would like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam."

"This is amazing," Rocky muttered.

"Shh, Rocky, let the man talk!" Aisha shushed him. "I think he's a man."

"Rocky, Adam, and Aisha; you are the only other people to know the identity of the Power Rangers. It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha has conducted an analysis of your background, and has determined you to be model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, fair, and most importantly, trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you take a solemn vow to never reveal the secret of the Power Rangers' identities."

Adam smiled, "We'll take that vow."

"Count on it," Aisha continued.

"And never betray you," Rocky finished.

"Then repeat after me," Zordon said, "I swear upon the forces of goodness."

"I swear upon the forces of goodness," the three repeated.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"Thank you, friends."

With the ceremony of sorts done, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were finally properly introduced to Jason, Trini, and Zack. That done, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Jamie, and Adam went to the park to meet up with Mr. Anderson. He was with Bulk and Skull, his son safely in his arms.

"We knew the Power Rangers would rescue you," Bulk was saying.

"Yeah, they saved us, once, too," Skull said.

"Um, what is this about the Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked, stepping up beside them.

"Am I glad to see you, guys; are you alright?" the question was aimed at Adam, Rocky, and Aisha.

"Yep!" Rocky answered. "We're great!"

"Thanks to the Power Rangers," Aisha added.

"You know, we'd like to interview you," Bulk said, "All in depth about these Power Rangers."

"Uh, well…" Adam started, but Mr. Anderson interrupted him.

"Maybe some other time. Uh, we'll wash your bandanna and get it back to you, Skull," Mr. Anderson said, glancing down at the makeshift diaper ties around his son's waist.

"Uh, no thanks," Skull said, "Jacob can keep it." He tapped Jacob's back lightly twice.

Tommy let out a few chuckles.

"You know, you two did such a good job babysitting, maybe you'd like to do it again!" the teacher offered.

"Uh, we're kind of busy!" Bulk rushed out.

"Yeah!" Skull agreed.

"In fact, we're out of here." With that, the two ran off, leaving four laughing Rangers, three laughing ninjas, a laughing teacher, and a very confused child. After a high-five to Aisha, Kimberly turned to Jamie.

"How's your shoulder, Jay?" she asked.

Jamie looked down at her shoulder and shrugged. It was still bruised, and due to the fight, it had gotten a little more battered up. "I don't know; feels the same as it did earlier."

"I'll put some more ice on it," Kimberly said, going to one of the ice boxes that was kept near the benches.

"Kimberly, no, I'm fine," Jamie said, although she started to back up.

Kimberly didn't listen, though, and came at her with a bag of ice. Where she got the bag, no one knew.

"Jay, you need ice to heal your shoulder! Your coach said you needed to ice it!" Kimberly pointed out.

"And I did!" Jamie exclaimed, dodging away from the Pink Ranger and backing up.

"For like, half an hour!" Kimberly lunged forward again, and managed to catch Jamie's arm. Jamie, however, got free easily.

"Kim, my shoulder is fine!" Jamie said, although she was giggling. Finally, Kimberly bodily tackled the girl and held her down as she tied the bag of ice to her shoulder. Jamie protested the entire time, much to the other's amusement, and she was pouting when she finally sat on the bench next to Adam.

"Does that happen a lot?" Rocky finally asked, staring wide-eyed at the girl.

"Pretty much every time she gets hurt, yeah," Kimberly nodded, smiling smugly at her best friend.

"For some reason, whenever Jamie gets hurt playing soccer, Kimberly has to hold her down in order to get her to use ice," Billy said.

"I thought it was weird the first time I saw it, too, but you get pretty used to it," Tommy shrugged, "Plus it's funny."

"I hate all of you," Jamie grumbled. Everyone else laughed, and Adam smiled at her, causing her to blush bright red.

 _ **And that's it! Two chapters in one day, never thought that would happen again! So, the ninjas are saved, and now new friendships can bloom! I probably won't have Adam and Jamie get together as quickly as Hunter and Andy did, but I'm also not going to wait forever. I just finished an Assassin's Creed story (I say finished, it isn't done yet) and it took 51 chapters for the two characters to finally get together. 51! That being said, if you're an Assassin's Creed fan, go read Chronos, it's in my favorites,it's an amazing story, and it's an Ezio story because Ezio Auditore is arguably the best Assassin. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and don't forget to comment!**_


	5. A Monster of Global Proportions

_**Alright, chapter 5! I still can't believe that I managed to post two in one go, last time! In case anyone forgot, (because it's been over a year, oops) Adam, Rocky, and Aisha have been saved, they know about the Power Rangers, and all is good in the world. Also, this is the episode that introduces the Teen Summit, so I hope I can describe everyone okay. Finally, I decided to rewrite Power of Winter, the first chapter is out, already. I'm really excited to see what I can do with it that I didn't do last time.**_

 _ **I finished this chapter. It was done. It was beautiful. It was 11 pages. And my laptop crashed or glitched or something as I was trying to post it. I lost half of it. And no matter what I did, I couldn't get it back. So. After many tears shed and a death threat aimed at my laptop, I re-wrote it. Actually ended up longer than the original, so, there's that.**_

 _ **Thank you to thunderyoshi (times 2 and for answering my message when I was panicking about losing half my chapter), grapejuice101 (times 2), ctran03931, Jimmyle311, .2016, brankel1, guest, Alex B. Good, and KyriaFox for commenting on chapters 3 and 4! Here we go!**_

The World Teen Summit. An idea thought of by Billy, the World Teen Summit would bring teens from around the world together to talk about global issues. Billy had worked his ass off bringing this together, even managing to bring six teenagers from other countries to Angel Grove. It would be what he was known for, for years to come, and the Blue Ranger was perfectly content with that.

"Man, I can't believe this is all finally coming together!" Tommy said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I know," Kimberly agreed.

"And Billy's hosting this incredible event," the White Ranger added. He was so proud of his Blue Ranger.

"To have all of these students from all over the world talking about Global events," Kimberly said.

"Yep," Tommy agreed. "Hey, I wonder who they'll get to represent Angel Grove in the next Teen Summit."

"That's a good question," Kimberly said. Just then, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked up.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Rocky asked.

"Nope," Tommy assured.

"Yeah, workout ran long," Adam added. "Where's Jamie?"

"She's at a soccer game, but she should be here, by now," Kimberly said, looking around for her best friend.

Sure enough, Jamie came crashing through the door seconds later. "Hey, I'm here!" she skidded to a stop by Adam. The Silver Ranger was still in her uniform, which was different from her practice uniform. Her cleats were still on her feet, and she still had her goalie gloves on. Her mass of curls was pulled back into a French braid. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't, they haven't started yet," Kimberly said. "How was the game?"

"It was good," Jamie said. She took off her goalie gloves, and stuffed them into the bag on her shoulder. "We won, 3 -0."

Kimberly smiled at her friend, "Because you are the best goalie this school has seen in years," she complimented.

Jamie blushed slightly, "Thanks, Kim." She sat down on the floor to change her cleats for her favorite, gray converse. "But to be honest, everyone else were really good about keeping the ball on the other end of the field, I only had to block the goal once."

"You still kept the ball from going in, ergo, best goalie this school has had in a while," Kimberly insisted.

Jamie let out a single chuckle, "Whatever you say, Kim," she said, taking Adam's hand as he offered to pull her up.

"We need to come and see one of your games sometime," Rocky said.

"Yeah, we should all go!" Aisha added excitedly. Before anything else could be said, Ernie stepped up to speak.

"Alright, everyone, settle down," Ernie said, ushering people to their seats. "We're about to begin!"

"Oh, wait, I think it's starting!"

As the other participants of the Teen Summit, six teenagers from all around the world, sat down on either side of him, Billy stood and cleared his throat. "Uh, before we begin, I'd like to thank the Angel Grove art class for sculpting this international symbol of peace. Its' four faces represent wisdom, beauty, strength, and vitality." He gestured to the small statue in front of him. Everyone in the audience clapped, all understanding just how important this summit was.

"Uh, and now I'd like to introduce you to the team of the first ever National Teen Summit, who will also be interviewing students from Angel Grove High to travel to Switzerland as part of our own teen peace ambassadors." Everyone clapped again, and Billy sat down his clipboard. Jamie smiled watching her friend talk so confidently in front of everyone; he'd practiced his entire speech to her, making sure it all sounded okay. She knew he would be amazing.

"And now let me introduce our guests; um, all the way from South Africa, we have Tomba," he gestured towards the man sitting at the end of the table. The dark orange robe and hat he wore was traditional, and his skin was a rich, dark brown. He stood up, and gave a quick wave, before sitting down.

"From China, we have Chung Mae," Billy continued. At the other end stood a Chinese girl in a yellow Kimono with her hair done up with two clips. She stood up and bowed, before sitting back down.

"We have Charlie from Australia," Charlie sat next to Tomba, and he wore a vest and a hat. He stood up, nodded his head, and then sat back down.

"This is Boris, who joined us all the way from Russia," Boris sat on Billy's other side next to the two girls, wearing a blue jacket, and his hair had a curl to it that challenged Jamie's.

"Pablo, from Mexico," the boy on his other side stood, wearing a black vest with traditional designs on it over a white shirt, and his long black hair was pulled back.

"And finally, uh, our committee chair person, Tamara, from Israel." he introduced the last girl, a pretty blonde in a purple dress.

"Shalom," she said, "Greetings from Israel. On the behalf of this committee, I must say what an honor it is to be here. We are looking forward to a wonderful visit in your beautiful country." Once again, everyone clapped at her short speech.

Tamara sat down, and once the clapping subsided, Billy began talking again. He spoke of all of the hope that the summit was hoping to create, and the good it was hoping to do. Then he opened it up to questions, for anyone to ask.

After the summit was over, the Rangers and their friends decided to take their international guests to the park. Jason, Zack, and Trini had commitments already, and were elsewhere. So, as Tommy, Rocky, and Adam taught their summit members some martial arts moves, and Aisha, Kimberly, and Jamie had a little picnic nearby, Billy was farther down the hill, with Tamara. All the Rangers and ninjas had changed- Jamie managed to take a short shower at the youth center- into blue shirts that had World Teen Summit written on them in yellow.

The girls had seen it when Billy introduced the Israel native; the Blue Ranger was smitten. It was utterly adorable. So, the girls made sure that Billy had some alone time with Tamara. Putties, however, were not a part of the plan.

"Putties!" Kimberly exclaimed, throwing her food into the basket and scrambling up. Aisha and Jamie followed suit quickly.

"Guys, we've got crashers!" Tommy said, spotting the annoying foot soldiers just as the girls reached them. Billy wasn't far behind.

"We'll help out, Tommy!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Let's help make this a fair fight!" Aisha added.

"Pablo, take everyone over to that tree!" Tommy ordered. Pablo did as told, leading the other members of the summit away from the fight. With them safely out of the way, the four Rangers and their three ninja friends were able to run into the fight.

As Jamie easily fought off the putties, she eventually found herself sticking by Adam, who was much more experienced than her when it came to fighting, ranger or not. Although fighting off the putties was a good workout, either way.

The putties finally defeated, the Rangers met up with the three ninjas again, all breathing heavily, but happy for the win.

"Oh, man, am I happy you guys are with us," Tommy said.

"Hey, anytime we can help out, we're there," Aisha replied.

"We should probably get the others back to the Youth Center," Jamie suggested, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Good idea," Kimberly agreed, looking around to try and find the summit members. Only, they were nowhere to be found. "Oh, no. What if something happened?"

"You don't think Zedd has them, do you?" Jamie asked, worrying her lip.

"Come on, we better go look for them," Tommy said, quickly coming up with a plan. The others agreed, and they ran off to look for them, not knowing the horrible fate befalling their international friends.

Hours later, they met up again in a clearing, having split up to better look for Pablo and the others.

"Any luck, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Aisha said, dejection lacing her voice.

"Maybe they're back at the Youth Center with Tamara," Rocky suggested. Tamara was the only one of the summit teens to not disappear.

"You're probably right," Tommy agreed. "Can you guys go back there, and we'll keep looking around."

"Sure," Adam agreed, "We'll see you guys later."

"Good luck," Kimberly called as the ninjas ran off to the Youth Center.

With them gone, Tommy turned back to Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie. "Man, I'm glad we have them around," he said.

"I can't believe we hadn't met them before this, Stone Canyon High's just outside of Angel Grove," Jamie said, "My neighborhood's right on the border between our high school and theirs."

Kimberly went to agree, only to spot something in the sky. "Hey, what's that?" she pointed up to it, and the others followed her finger. What looked like a scroll attached to a small parachute was floating towards them.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and stepped forward to easily snatch it out of the air. He unrolled it, finding a note.

"What does it say?" Billy asked.

"Zedd's holding them hostage," Tommy said, eyes scanning the note.

"Yeah, and if we don't turn over our Power Coins, then we might never see the team leaders again," Kimberly said.

"Oh, my God," Jamie whispered, horrified. "We need to get to the Command Center."

The others agreed, and the four teleported to the Command Center, quickly telling Zordon and Alpha what had happened.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is turning into an international incident!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Alpha," Zordon said. "View the Viewing Globe, Rangers," Tommy led the way to the globe, showing their international friends with Goldar. "Zedd has imprisoned the teen ambassadors. He plans to use them to create his own evil Power teams."

Tommy clenched his fists, unable to keep watching, "Come on, guys," he said, turning to face Zordon again. "We'd better hurry."

"Wait, Tommy," Zordon said, "As new leader of the Power Rangers, it is your responsibility above all to protect the teen ambassadors. World Peace may depend on them."

Tommy nodded, and then made a face that could only mean a lightbulb had gone off. "Guys, I've got an idea," he said.

Jamie grinned, "Let's hear it."

Hear it, they did. It was a good plan, if a little reckless, but it should work.

"In order for your plan to work, Tommy, you will need all seven power coins," Zordon said.

"That's no problem, Zordon," Alpha chirped, "I'll contact the others right away!" The little robot hurried to one of the panels, and began pushing buttons that only he and Billy knew what they did.

" _We read you, Zordon,"_ Jason's voice filled the Command Center.

"Jason," Zordon said. "A serious situation has arisen, and you are needed. Five of the Teen Ambassadors have been captured by Lord Zedd." On the Viewing Globe, the other four Rangers could see Jason, Trini, and Zack listening, their faces morphing into ones of horror. "Tommy has a plan, and in order to win their freedom, he will need you, Trini, and Zack to morph into action." Jason nodded his head.

"Let's go, guys," Tommy said.

"Proceed, Tommy. I will transmit the coordinates to the others," Zordon said.

Tommy nodded, "Guys. It's morphing time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

"Triceratops!"

After morphing, the Rangers made a quick stop to the grocery store, which was… Interesting. Jamie went in alone while the others waited by the entrance. She went through the store as fast as possible, finding what she needed quickly, and checking out.

Chocolate coins were always popular, but once the people who made them figured out that the Power Rangers got their powers from the coins on their belts… Well, they were quick to make chocolate Power Coins. And even though Jamie had only been a part of the team for a month and a half, there was already a chocolate coin with a silver wrapper, a giant shark prominent on it.

The customers of the Angel Grove Supermarket had a fun story to tell that day.

After putting the chocolate coins into a box that was laying around the Command Center, the Rangers teleported to the coordinates Zordon provided, landing right in front of a cave, and Goldar.

"What's taking those power brats so long?!" Goldar demanded, taking a step back when seven beams of color landed in front of him. "Ah, there you are!"

"Alright, Goldar, we're here," Tommy said, sounding properly defeated.

"You have the Power Coins?" Goldar asked.

"Right here in this box," Tommy opened the box, revealing the seven chocolate coins. "All seven of them. Now release the hostages as you promised!"

Goldar took the box, and then laughed manically. "WHY SHOULD I?! WITHOUT YOUR POWER COINS YOU'RE POWERLESS!" He continued to laugh, although he didn't seem to realize that had those coins been the real Power Coins, none of them would have been morphed. "I NEVER INTENDED TO ACTUALLY RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGES!"

With a shrug, Billy stepped forward, "That's alright," he grabbed the box out of Goldar's hands. "These aren't our real Power Coins, anyways." He chuckled.

"YOU DARE TO BRING ME FAKES YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Goldar yelled, "PUTTIES ATTACK!"

A gang of Zedd's Z-Putties appeared in a flash, moving menacingly towards them. The Rangers got into position, splitting up to take them on. Tommy broke off, going straight to Goldar with his sword, Saba.

Three of them ganged up on Jamie, backing her up so that she was against the wall. With three Putties in front of her, and a wall to her back, Jamie glanced over her shoulder, and grinned.

"Prepare to meet your makers, boys," she said, kicking off the wall with one foot, the other outstretched in a split. This move kicked one of the Putties away from her, and the other two tried to get at her. She punched the closer one, hitting it right in the Z, making it shatter. She did the same to the other, shattering it, as well. The first Puttie came at her, again, and Jamie kicked it away from her with a shout. It hit the ground.

As Tommy threw Goldar to the ground, the remaining Putties went to help the Golden lion up.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, RANGERS!" Goldar exclaimed. "ZEDD WILL TRIUMPH!"

"Let's finish these guys off, Rangers!" Tommy ordered, sheathing Saba.

"WHEN NEXT WE MEET, YOU WILL NOT BE SO FORTUNATE!" with that, Goldar and the Putties disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Woah, they bailed!" Tommy exclaimed in surprise, "Come on, guys, we have to free those hostages!"

There were shouts of agreement, and the Rangers ran into the cave. They were quick to find the five Teen Ambassadors, who were more than happy to see the Rangers. Turns out, news of the Power Rangers of Angel Grove had even made it to their countries.

The Rangers took the five international students to the Youth Center, where Tamara had hidden away, and Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were waiting.

"I knew they'd do it," Aisha smiled.

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted, "Can you do us a favor and watch over our friends here? What do ya say?"

"No problemo, man," Rocky said.

"Sure," Adam added.

A quick beep drew Tommy's attention, and he brought his wrist up, "We read you, Zordon," he said.

" _You must hurry, Rangers, Zedd's FourHead creature has appeared downtown,"_ Zordon told them.

"Alright, we're on our way!" Tommy answered. "Come on, guys, we've still got work to do!" With that, the Rangers ran off, ready to save the day once again.

"Good luck, guys!" Adam called.

"The entire city is mine to destroy!" FourHead laughed, a female creature created from the statue that Billy introduced at the beginning of the summit.

"You're not destroying anything, FourHead!" Tommy exclaimed, "Because the Power Rangers are here!"

Taking that as their que, the other Rangers called on their weapons, eager to create their most ultimate weapon, the Power Canon. Turns out, the Power Canon wasn't as complete as they thought; Jamie's weapon went into it, too.

"Power Ax!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Katana!" Like Jason, Jamie had been given a sword, although hers was longer than the Power Sword.

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

"Fancy toys, girls and boys, but you can't stop me!" FourHead gloated, not realizing the power that the Rangers had.

"FIRE!"

Six beams of colored light shot out of the Power Canon, hitting FourHead. She was thrown back, screaming all the way, but not destroyed.

The device Zedd used to grow his monsters to building size soon appeared, and FourHead grew to ten times her original size.

"We need Thunderzord Power, now!" the Rangers commanded, calling on their Zords so they could make a Megazord.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Megaladon Orca Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"White Tiger Zord, battle ready now!"

The two Megazords were quickly created, and FourHead immediately fired on them.

"Alright, Assault Team, Tiger Formation, now!"

"I'm not impressed!" FourHead exclaimed, seeing Tommy's Megazord get even more powerful not even phasing her.

In response, Tommy sent an attack in the form of a small firebird, only for FourHead to swing her staff like a baseball bat and send it back at them. Both Megazords went down, hitting the ground hard.

In response to this, Alpha and Zordon sent the Torre Zord, a shuttle Zord that looked like a turtle, to protect the Rangers.

The Torre Zord appeared, surprising FourHead, who screeched, "What is that?!"

That information didn't matter, though, because with the help of Torre, the Rangers were able to combine their Megazord with it and finally defeat FourHead, destroying her and marking another win for the Rangers. This also made the monster go back to her original form, as a small statue made of clay.

A few hours later found the Rangers, as well as most of Angel Grove High School back at the Youth Center for the last meeting on the World Teen Summit.

Tommy, Kimberly, and Jamie had managed to claim front-row seats, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha right behind them. Jason, Trini, and Zack were in the back of the room, having arrived a little later than the others.

"Hey, you guys were incredible," Rocky said, a smile gracing his features.

"Hey, thanks, man," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, unbelievable," Aisha added.

"Must be a pretty big responsibility to be the Power Rangers," Adam finished.

Kimberly took a deep breath, "You have no idea."

"You know what they say," Jamie said with a smile, "With great power, comes great responsibility." Adam smiled at the Silver Ranger, who returned it with a large grin, red tinting her cheeks. Kimberly smirked and lightly elbowed her friend, taking the girl's attention, before Billy spoke, commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

"Today was the final day of the Teen Summit," Billy said, "And I'm glad to report, it was a huge success."

The audience clapped.

"Well, we certainly learned a lot this week, eh, mates?" Charlie asked. His Australian accent alone had given him a lot of attention from a lot of a girls, and a few guys, as well. The Australian had happily taken it all in.

Tamara nodded in agreement, "About each other, and about ourselves." Tamara had gotten very close to Billy, and although both were sad to each other go, they promised to always keep in touch.

"We learned that although we are different in many ways, we are also similar," Chung Mae added, a smile pulling her lips up. The Chinese woman had taken her opportunity to better her English, as well as teaching some Chinese-American students Mandarin, which they'd always wanted to learn.

"We learned that, together, no problem is too big!" Boris said. The Russian native had met a student who was adopted from Russia as a small child and had bonded with her; she could speak a little bit of Russian, so he taught her more.

"Or too difficult, to solve," Tomba said. Tomba had gotten along amazingly well with Zack, and the Black Ranger had taken a day to teach Tomba how to dance hip-hop. He had picked it up wonderfully.

"If we work together, we can make the Earth a place we're all proud of," Pablo said next. Pablo had taken a little bit of time to sit in on some of the Spanish classes at the high school, teaching some slang words to the upper-level students, as well as a Mexican song.

"And a place to live peacefully, for years to come," Billy finally finished, adding a smile to the end of his statement. Everyone clapped, proud of the success of the Summit, but no one clapped harder than the Rangers, all extremely proud of the Blue Ranger.

Just him being on it made the World a better place.


	6. The Power Transfer Part 1

_**Okay, let's actually try to get into an actual writing schedule, here, shall we?**_

 _ **Thanks to Jimmyle311, Love. Fiction. 2018, Hailey Torres, and Alex B. Good for commenting on the last chapter! Gonna skip Zedd Waves and go right into The Power Transfer. Sound good? Okay, let's go!**_

It was finally the day. After over a week of interviews, discussions, and thinking it over, the three teens from Angel Grove who would go to Switzerland was finally announced. Everyone, it seemed, was gathered at the Youth Center, watching a TV that Ernie had set up to see who the three lucky teens would be.

Among the crowd was Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie. They stood talking, waiting for the announcement. Finally, the voice of a local news man came on.

"After going through thousands of entries, the names of the lucky teens who are going to attend the World Peace Summit, in Switzerland were announced today. The three youths will meet, and then travel, with teens from all over the world to discuss global problems that affect all of us, young and old."

At the announcement, the four Rangers glanced at each other. All four had interviewed, as well as Jason, Trini, and Zack, and while they were all excited at the idea of going, all were also wondering what would happen if one of them WAS chosen.

"Hunger, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers, and education are all topics on the very busy agenda for these young people. They'll be visited by scientists, politicians, and academia as they attempt to understand these issues and offer their solutions to achieve World Peace."

The man continued talking, and, as it became clear that the names were about to be announced, Jamie glanced at Kimberly. The Pink Ranger met her gaze, and she held out her hand. Jamie took it, squeezing slightly, if only for luck.

Finally, the moment came.

"The three teens from Angel Grove are: Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan." Pictures of their three friends dominated the screen as their names were announced.

At the announcement, Kimberly couldn't help but let out an excited squeal, fanning herself for a moment before covering her mouth with her hands.

"That's incredible!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Hey, congrats!" Ernie said. The older man was holding a tray of smoothies, but he frowned when he realized that the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers were not in the Youth Center. "Hey, where are they?"

"Oh, I know where they are!" Kimberly suddenly exclaimed, holding her hand up, "Um, they went to ride bikes in the park!"

"Then they may not know!" Jamie realized.

"Then come on, guys, I want to be the first one to tell them!" Kimberly said. "Thanks anyway, Ernie!"

"We'll see you later!" Jamie added as Kimberly pulled her out of the Youth Center.

It didn't take the four Rangers long to get to the park, finally spotting their friends just as the sun was beginning to go down.

"Hey, there they are!" Tommy pointed.

"Them c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Jamie laughed, leading the way to their three friends.

Finally reaching the three, Kimberly just couldn't help herself.

"You guys are going to Switzerland!"

"All three of us?!" Jason exclaimed.

"All three of you!" Jamie answered, jumping forward to wrap her arms around the Red Ranger's torso.

"Congratulations," Billy said, no hint of jealousy anywhere in his voice, "It's a chance of a lifetime."

"Yeah!" Jason exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jamie tightly.

High-fives and hugs were exchanged, as the excitement of the announcement full sunk in for everyone. But none of them seemed to realize just yet what this meant for the Power Rangers.

The next morning, bright and early, found the seven Rangers in the Command Center. Trini had been the one to tell Zordon about the news, although he was already aware. If Zordon could smile, he would have been beaming down at the three who got to take this chance of a lifetime.

"This pleases me greatly, Rangers," he praised, "Although it is not surprising that the three of you were chosen."

"Over a thousand students applied to participate in the summit," Billy said.

Kimberly grinned, "Who knows, you guys might just save the world!"

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah, but from Switzerland, this time," he added.

"You guys are gonna do a lot of good in the world," Jamie finished, grinning broadly.

The other three Rangers were all blushing, their cheeks red, but smiling none the less.

"Thanks," Zack finally said.

"No doubt the qualities that made you successful as Power Rangers will serve you well in your new rolls as Peace Ambassadors." Before anything else could be said, however, the alarms started blaring.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy demanded, immediately going into Leader Mode™.

Alpha went to check, and then turned. "Sensors in space indicate that Zedd has started charging a massive weapon!" the little robot reported.

"The day I feared has finally come," Zordon said, "Zedd has finally completed Serpentara, a giant fighting machine."

Billy frowned, "Zedd will most likely attack while they're at the Peace Summit," he said.

"Yeah, and they can't just teleport back whenever there's an attack, they'd be exhausted," Jamie added.

"That's exactly his plan," Zordon said. "Zedd knows that once three of you depart, half of the team's strength will be gone." He paused, allowing this message to sink into the Ranger's heads. "This could be disastrous, Power Rangers. There is only one course, but it will be very difficult. Serpentara will be more difficult than anything you have ever faced. You may need assistance." The Viewing Globe changed, showing the same Zord that had helped them in battle two weeks previous. "This is your new Carrier Zord, Torre. If your Zords are in peril, call on Torre for protection."

"Awesome," Tommy said in appreciation.

"But how will it protect us, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I know it helped us a few weeks ago, but I still don't understand how." Jamie's statement was true; not even Billy had figured that out, yet.

"Once inside, you will be shielded by Torre's heavy armor as it transports you to safety. Most importantly, however, I must now choose three new Power Rangers, or Zedd may overwhelm us and take over the World."

"Zordon, who?" Kimberly questioned, her voice heavy. They were all lucky to already be friends before getting their powers, but they had no idea who Zordon might choose. It could be three complete strangers, for all they knew.

"You will find out soon enough, as the Power Transfer must happen at once," Zordon said.

"The Power Transfer?" Tommy asked.

"As in, you'll take the powers from Jason, Zack, and Trini, and give them to whoever you pick to be the new Rangers?" Jamie asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that; she trusted Zordon- he'd been more of a father figure to her than her actual father was- and she knew that he'd pick good people, but she didn't want her friends to completely lose their powers.

"Is it possible?" Tommy asked.

"It is possible," Zordon confirmed, "but very difficult. Because of the immense amount of power needed, the transfer can only happen in one place. You must travel to the Deserted Planet."

"Not sure I like how that sounds," Jamie muttered, and the Silver Ranger could tell that neither did any of her friends. Speaking up, she asked, "How do we get there?"

A scroll suddenly appeared in Tommy's hands, "With this map and ring, you must find the Sword of Light. Only with the sword, can the power be transferred to the new Rangers."

The Rangers shared glances, and then Billy spoke up, "But where's the Deserted Planet? And like Jamie asked, how do we get there?"

"It is a galaxy lightyears away," Zordon answered, "Alpha will teleport you there. Jason, Zack, and Trini will go with you, as their last quest as Power Rangers."

"Ready when you are, Rangers!" Alpha said.

Tommy nodded and then stepped forward, "It's morphing time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once the Rangers were morphed, Alpha sent them on their way, teleporting them through space in streaks of color. Unbeknownst to them, Squat and Baboo, two of Zedd's creatures, were sent to Earth to send everyone to sleep in an attempt to keep Zordon from finding new Rangers.

After what seemed like forever, the seven Rangers finally landed on the Deserted Planet.

"Whoa, check it out!"

"Seems so unreal!"

"Man, forget going to different countries, I wanna go to different planets!" Jamie exclaimed, looking around. The planet they were now on seemed to be in a filter, making everything seem like they were in a sepia-toned photograph. Behind them seemed to be a large city, and in front of them, sprawling land. In the sky, were a few orbs, surrounding a large, floating, upside-down pyramid.

"There it is," Billy said, "The Deserted City."

"Hard to believe it's been uninhabited for thousands of years," Tommy added.

"It's kind of beautiful, don't ya think?" Kimberly asked.

"And a little creepy," Jamie said, crossing her arms. "Anyone else feel like we're about to walk into a horror movie?"

After another moment, Billy took the map. "We need to hurry; let's check out the map."

He unrolled the map, finding a relatively simple diagram of where to go.

"Looks like we're heading straight into the center of the city; at least there won't be any traffic to worry about," the Blue Ranger said.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Tommy joked, trying to diffuse the tension, if anything else.

Billy nodded and then looked at the second scroll that had been wrapped around the first. It showed a statue of an older man, holding a sword.

"It's a part of a statue; should be pretty easy to see," Billy commented.

A sudden noise made the Rangers jump, and look up. A large dinosaur that looked like a Zord was flying towards the city.

"Woah, get a look at that thing!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Jamie demanded.

"Yeah, I thought the planet was supposed to be deserted!" Kimberly added.

Tommy suddenly pointed up, "Oh man, it's Lord Zedd! He must have come here for the sword!"

Jason put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Get out of here, and I'll distract him!"

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Jason exclaimed, "I'll call on my Zord, and meet you at the statue!"

"Alright," Tommy agreed, "But be careful!" When Jason nodded to him, Tommy turned to the others, "Come on guys," he ordered.

"Good luck, my friends," Jason said as the six walked away, "You're gonna need it."

As they hurried towards the city, Jason's Zord, as well as the artillery Zords flew in, forming together to create a Megazord that Jason could pilot alone.

It took them an hour, but the six Rangers finally reached the center of the Deserted City. It had been hard to miss the fight going on between Jason and Serpentara, but what they hadn't seen, they heard, and they now saw the destruction that Serpentara was capable of creating.

"Man, Serpentara destroyed the entire center of the city," Tommy said, looking around at the damage. HE was just glad that normal Zord fights didn't create this much damage to Angel Grove.

Billy opened the map again, trying to figure out if they were in the right place.

"I think the building with the statue should be right around here," The Blue Ranger said, looking around, "I think."

"That sword could be anywhere," Tommy said.

"Yeah, hopefully Zedd didn't destroy it," Kimberly said, trying to be optimistic in this very pessimistic situation.

"I don't want to think about what would happen if he did," Jamie said, looking around. They had to find that sword, they just had to.

"Let's keep looking," Tommy ordered. "Come on, this way."

Tommy led the way down the destroyed street, the Rangers splitting up behind him to look a little more broadly. Jamie wondered what the city had looked like in its' prime, when the buildings were new and the city was filled with people, whether they were human or alien. She wondered if maybe both lived here, in harmony, in a bustling city, with families. Shivers ran down her spine as she wondered what Angel Grove would look like if it were abandoned, like the entire planet she was current on had been.

Jamie was pulled from her thoughts by Tommy.

"Woah, what is this? GUYS! Over here!" The White Ranger called.

The others ran over, quickly spotting their leader.

"Look, up there!" Billy said.

"He found it!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"It's okay!" Jamie added in excitement.

The five were quick to run up to meet him, finding the mostly intact statue, with the sword safely still attached.

"Tommy found it," Billy sighed in relief, "Way to go!"

"That must be it," Kimberly said.

"It's gotta be!" Tommy replied.

"Well, let's get the sword and get out of here!" Jamie said, glancing over her shoulder. With Zedd on the planet, she was almost positive that he would send some kind of monster out to try and distract them. She had no idea where Jason was, and was worried for her friend.

Tommy stepped up, and tried with all his might to pry the sword out of the statue's hand. As he struggled, Jason finally ran up.

"Jason!" Billy exclaimed.

"Are you okay?!" Jamie demanded.

"Guys, that thing's too powerful, we gotta get outta here!" Jason reported.

Tommy stepped back, "Guys, get it!"

"Got it," Billy said as he and Jason grabbed their blasters. They aimed, and with a shout of "Fire!" they fired their blasters at the arm of the statue. They figured, if they could at least break the arm off the rest of the statue, they could still take the sword back and figure out how to detach the hand later. Alas, it didn't work.

"Okay, come on, guys!" Tommy said, taking hold of it, again. Jason grabbed Tommy, and Billy grabbed Jason. As the other Rangers grabbed onto the sword, they began to pull, trying with everything in them to make the statue release the sword.

The planet suddenly started shaking, making all of them let go in surprise.

"What's happening?!" Jamie was jostled to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Guys, I think we're in serious trouble!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"We've got to get this sword!" Tommy exclaimed, "Come on, everybody!" Each taking a moment to steady themselves- or stand back up in Jamie's case- the Rangers all grabbed onto the sword again. "Everybody, PULL!"

With shouts, the Rangers pulled, unaware that the planet was being destroyed around them. If they couldn't get this sword, then the whole universe was doomed, and they would be dead.

 _ **Oh I love a good cliffhanger. Well, I don't, but I love writing them! Sorry the chapter is short, but IS a two-parter, so there's that! The next chapter should be up soon, as well as the next chapter to the Power of Winter rewrite. See you guys next time!**_


End file.
